


Panther and the White Boy

by Remisaurus02



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner, Dinner Date, Everett ross is a sad bean, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pride, Short Stories, T'Challa has his first burger, everpanther, one shot series, pride month, strawberry shortcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: Everpanther one shots.First Chapter: Everett serves T'Challa a true American meal.Second Chapter: Everett treat's T'Challa to a Pride Month surpriseThird Chapter: T'Challa comes to Everett's aid when a fellow agent dies.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are adorable Everpanther fanart and I fell in love and knew I had to write some fics 😁

"This is our first date outside of Wakanda, I need to make sure you have an authentic, American dinner," Everett called. He stirred the bubbling pan of sauce on the stove. It was a secret sauce made up of ketchup, mustard, brown sugar, and hot sauce for the burgers that were sizzling in the skillet beside him.

T'Challa chuckled, seating at the table with a glass of iced tea, which was nothing like how rich, Wakandan tea tasted like, but it was sweet, lemony, and cold. "So hot dogs and what are they called? potato infants?"

"Tater tots," he corrected with a snorted. "And close, we're having burgers, fries, and my favorite dessert."

"Otherwise known as a heart attack on a plate from what I have heard?"

Everett rolled his eyes, flipping the burgers to the raw side. The sizzle of the grease got louder. "Hey, it might not be the fine cuisine you are used to in that cushy castle you live in, but that doesn't mean you have to make fun of America's finest, artery-clogging cuisine. I spent an hour cutting the potatoes into strips."

"And I am very grateful to get a taste of another country's finest cuisine," T'Challa said. He stood from the oak chair and came behind Everett, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around him as he nuzzled his face against his neck, kissing a small birthmark he had there. "And it smells delicious."

Then when he had him distracted by his affection, he reached for a fry from the bowl they waited in, but Everett swatted a hand away with his spatula. "Ah-ah-ah. No taste tests until dinner. Believe me, you eat one now and there will not be any left for the meal. I learned the hard way that they are very addicting."

"Fine." T'Challa pouted playfully. He let himself loose around Everett. He didn't have to be the stoic king like he did around so many people. He had some friends back home, like Okoye and Nakia, and of course his mother and sister. But so many others saw him more as a ruler than a human. It was nice to be around someone like Everett who let him be himself.

"Lucky you do not have to wait long." He slid the freshly cooked burger onto a fluffy bakery bun and topped it with his secret sauce, pickles, caramelized onions, and a slice of cheese. Then he put a handful of fries on the side of the plate and offered it to his boyfriend. "Bon appetit!"

  
T'Challa took the plate and sat at the table once Everett had his. "Merci mon amour," he said, copying his use of French before his brows furrowed when he gave him a confused look. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Thank you, my love."

"Oh." Everett chuckled and kissed his forehead, seating himself. "I don't speak French... CIA agents are only required to know two languages and I chose German since I was stationed there for several years. and I may have also sorta given up on learning Xhosa after asking your mother to pass the donkey menstruation when I had dinner with you."

  
"Yes, my mother was quite confused about how you could get that confused with a bread bowl. Although my sister did get a giggle out of it." T'Challa took a bite of his burger and hummed, his eyes lightening up. Fries, as Americans called them, were nothing new to him, as many businesses in the River Tribe sold fish and chips, but a burger was something he had never tasted before. The spicy, sweet tang of the sauce on his tongue, the crispy pickle, the crunchy onion, and fluffy bun, it all blended perfectly with the juicy meat and made T'Challa's taste buds sing in celebration.

Everett watched him with enjoyment, glad to see that he like the so-called "Artery-clogging" food. "The recipe is my mom's," he said, surprised that the large burger was nearly all devoured in that short time. "And I learned how to make the fries and caramelized onions on Youtube... Wakanda does have Youtube, correct?" 

"Of course. How else would my sister show me all of those Vine compilations?" T'Challa rolled his eyes. "But until my rule, Wakandans were not permitted to post anything on it as it could give away our secrets."

"I can understand that."

Nearly a half-hour passed while the two finished their main course and seconds. Then Everett stood from his seat and went to the fridge, taking out two bowls of their dessert. Biscuits cut in half and filled with huge dollops of whipped cream and juice, sugary strawberries. "True, Southern Strawberry shortcake. Just like my Nan used to make."

T'Challa grinned and took the bowl, admiring the bright strawberries on the biscuit before cutting into it with his fork and taking a bite. "Mmm," he hummed in delight. "That's it, I need you to move to Wakanda so you can make this for me every day."

Everett chuckled. "Unfortunately I'm on another mission starting tomorrow, but I will send the recipe."

The King felt sad upon knowing that he would be gone for a while again. He knew that as a CIA agent, Everett was dedicated to his government, but he still never liked the thought of him going out and possibly sacrificing everything for it.

But instead of letting that ruin his night, he smiled softly once they had finished dessert and lifted him in a bridal carry, taking him to the bedroom for something to thank him for the wonderful meal. 


	2. T'Challa's First Pride

It had been a sunny day in Wakanda, the sun shining brightly over the dome above the country. The outside world had varied from a hot, humid summer day in New York, where the King had just attended a UN meeting, to dry winter in the outside African world.

T'Challa came into the palace just as a chill sprinkle started falling from the dome. He shook some of the tiny droplets from his coarse curls and shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it over his arm to take to his bedroom.

"Mama," he greeted kindly when he passed the Queen mother in the hall. He stopped to kiss both of her cheeks as they embraced. "Did I miss anything eventful?"

"Not much," Ramonda said. "The Council had a short meeting to finalize the opening of the borders, and your sister took offense to one of them referring to her tech as 'gadgets'. Other than that, nothing eventful happened." He caught her glance down to her wrist of kimoyo beads as if waiting for a message. "Are you going to your quarters?"

He nodded. "I intended to. Why?"

"I believe it is being cleaned, perhaps you should wait for a few minutes."

T'Challa's brows furrowed, feeling that something was up since his mother usually did not try to make him avoid the cleaning staff. "What happened that it needs to be cleaned again? Did Shuri set off another stink bomb in there?" 

He continued his way to his quarters. "Mama, why are you following me?" 

"I..." Before she could answer, he was already opening the door to his chambers. Then he stopped in his tracks when he found out what his mother was trying to hide. 

His bedroom, which had been previously very professional and mature looking, was now full of rainbows. Pennant banners in multiple colors hung from the ceiling, streamers in the same shades hung from the walls in spirals, and a large rainbow flag next to a pink, purple and blue flag was tacked on the wall above his bed. 

That wasn't even everything. The bed's silky, purple and white bedding had been replaced by a rainbow bedspread, with throw pillows with different homosexual sayings and designs. 

And to top it off, standing up on a ladder to finish putting up the banner was no other than Everett, who smiled at his boyfriend when he saw him. He was wearing a pair of cargo and a white t-shirt with rainbow print reading "Love is Love." 

"What is this?" T'Challa's brows furrowed. 

"A surprise." Everett finished taping the banner to the ceiling and jumped off the ladder. He then folded it and handed it to one of the servants who were aiding in the decorating process. "This is our first Pride Month as boyfriends, and so I wanted to make it memorable." 

T'Challa, who did know what Pride Month was, didn't often celebrate it since the LGBT community in Wakanda did not have to fight for rights as other countries did. They were accepted from the beginning. Being gay, bi or even trans was not considered taboo. Instead, it was just an accepted way of life for some people. There was no need to celebrate something that had always been. 

Even so, he could not deny he was excited about the effort Everett put into this. So with a grateful laugh, he crossed the room and wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips. 

"Thank you, Ever. I love it." 

"I'm glad because I'm not even done." He grabbed a gift bag that was hidden beside the bed and offered it to him.

T'Challa pulled out a t-shirt that said "I'm not gay but my boyfriend is". "Very fitting." He smiled at it and quickly shed his button-up and tie, pulling it on over his head. It was not often that the king got to wear a simple t-shirt, but it never ceases to amaze him how comfortable they were compared to his formal clothing

It never ceases to amaze Everett how muscular T'Challa was compared to past companions. 

"Thank you, my love," he said while he modeled off the shirt. "This all was a very welcomed surprise." 

"Good, because that isn't all. I have a selection of very gay movies queued for us to watch. Love Simon, RENT, Call Me by Your Name, and Blue Is the Warmest Color. Plus I've cooperated with your mother to find out your favorite meal at your favorite restaurant which is going to be delivered here for dinner." 

T'Challa beamed and led the way to the grand bed. Once situated, he looped his arm around him, kissing him. "This is amazing. Thank you." 

Everett kissed back. "Anything for my favorite king." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my mind, Pride Month is around to celebrate the rights that members of the LGBT community didn't have without a fight, like Black History month, Women's History Month, etc. Since Wakanda was never Westernized, they would have been accepting to the LGBT community from the beginning like countries before westernization. Thus Pride Month wouldn't be a big thing celebrated in Wakanda. ✌


	3. Everett Grieves

"I'm glad you are back on the grid," T'Challa smiled as he video-chatted with Everett, who had arrived back from a CIA mission. "I know you cannot disclose any information about the mission, but did it go as planned?"

Then his brows furrowed when he noticed his love's expression twist after the question, his tired smile turning into a frown. "Uh... not exactly. It was successful if that was what you were wondering, but my partner... didn't make it out. The family has been alerted, and the funeral is next week so it's safe for me to say."

The king's eyes softened. "Oh Everett," he said, solemn. He knew the pain of losing someone. He'd lost his father, and then where he didn't die, he had also lost his best friend. W'Kabi, during the Killmonger Battle. He shoved everyone away during the time afterward, and he didn't want Everett to do the same thing. "I am so sorry for your loss, my love."

He shrugged a shoulder, looking down from the camera at what T'Challa could only assume was the keyboard. "Just part of the job I guess. It's not the first partner I've lost. And in the air force, some of my buddies got shot down. But it doesn't take the pain away, you know?"

"Can I do anything?"

"No. Probably not."

"Can I try?"

"What do you have in mind? Wait, T'Challa? Where did you go?" Everett's eyes widened when the screen went blank and the call ended... Or more his boyfriend hung up. "T'Challa?"

_ An hour later... _

The knock on his apartment's door startled Everett from the book he was reading. Setting it down on the coffee table, he rose from the couch and walked towards the door, making sure he had weaponry on him in case the person at the door was foe and not a friend. But when he peeked out the viewer, he was met by the fish-eyed presence of T'Challa.

He unlocked the door and arched a brow at the king, who was dressed in casual, Americanized clothing and had a paper bag full of things in his arms. He let him in and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come with supplies to help you cope with your partner's death." He set the bag on the floor then started to unload it on the coffee table. In it was Everett's favorite comfort foods, including frozen lasagna, cookie dough ice cream, but also a box of tea written in Xhosa so he couldn't read what it was. There was also a small stack RedBox movies, baked-good scented candles, and a warm, fluffy blanket. "I figured we could have dinner and a movie." 

"Wow," a small but tired grin tugged at Everett's lips. None of his former life partners ever went out of their way to do something this nice. He knew it was especially a big thing for a King to do as he was usually swamped with duties to his country. It meant a lot to him. "So how long will you be here?"

"Until tomorrow evening. I pushed back a few meetings so I could come, but I can push back some more if you need me for longer."

Shaking his head, Everett stepped forward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, T'Challa. This means a lot."

"You need me more than the budget cuts do."

As the night went on, T'Challa discovered that a dinner of frozen lasagna was not up to usual kingly standards. But since Everett had explained a few times before that it was his favorite comfort food because his mother always made it, he was glad to make him feel comforted. 

"What's up with the tea?" Everett questioned, pointing to the box still on the coffee table once they'd finished dinner. 

"Ah," T'Challa nodded while he reached for the package. "Iti yentlungu. It translates to pain tea or grief tea. It is a mixture of herbs and roots intended to calm the mind, soul, and heart after a loss of a loved one. The shaman developed it centuries ago and it became a staple in my family after my father's death. I usually don't believe in the herbal remedies but it did help after my mother insisted I drink some. I don't know if it's psychosomatic or not, although I thought you could try some."

"I don't know, T'Challa. I'm more of a coffee guy than a tea guy..." He sighed after he got that look from his love that he could never refuse. "Fine, I'll try some. But only because you're giving me those puppy-dog eyes."

With a chuckle, TChalla got up and made his way to the kitchen, coming back a little while later with a steaming coffee mug of sweet-smelling, herbal tea. "You do not have any teacups so this will have to do."

He rolled his eyes and took the cup, hesitantly taking a sip. "Well, that isn't horrible. Actually." He took another sip. "It's not bad at all. It's good. Huh. To think I've always shunned tea."

The king took a seat next to him and put an arm around him. Everett laid his head down on his shoulder, shutting his eyes while he took another long, soothing sip of tea. He allowed the tranquil effects of the liquid to calm the storm inside him. All the guilt and grief he had taken away from his partner's death started to fade, for the time being, allowing him to relax in his lover's embrace. "Thank you. This is exactly what I needed." 

"I'm glad." T'Challa turned on one of the movies he rented, rubbing his back.

By the time the movie was over, Everett's quiet snores made T'Challa smile. Gently, he scooped him up in his arms, bridal style, and making sure not to disturb his sleep, carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He tucked him in and kissed him gently on the forehead before laying down next to him.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered. "I'll be at your side when you wake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this third installment 💖🧡💛💚💙💜


	4. Everpanther Begans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett and T'Challa's first kiss 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is brought to you by Pop Rocks, Airheads, a lot of word vomit and my inability not to procrastinate on things that have deadlines...
> 
> Enjoy!

_ 2016 _

It had been a day since the war that would change Wakanda forever. While the Queen Mother and a few planners were putting together a small memorial for N'Jadaka, despite his final wishes, many others were celebrating Wakanda's accomplishments. Parties were in full swing all night. The streets were crowded and bonfires and fireworks had filled the night with light. 

And then two figures were walking through the royal gardens.

"Thank you for your help to my country, Agent Ross," T'Challa said, hands behind his back as he walked alongside the CIA agent. Around them, agapanthus, arum-lilies, and ramondas (the last flower being King T'Chaka's request in honor of his wife) were in full bloom. The air was full of their sweet fragrance, and speckles of pollen littered the statues of great men and women of Wakanda.

Everett nodded, taking in the sights. "Of course. You did save my life after all. I think we can call us even. And don't worry, I won't tell any of my buddies about what's really behind your boarders. Though maybe you should consider not being defeated the next time someone with the intentions of Killmonger comes to challenge you."

He gave him a dry look. "Yes, thank you. I never considered that before. And I appreciate your promise, but it will not be necessary for long. Wakanda has hidden in the shadows for far too long. My cousin may not have been right about waging war on the rest of the world, but he was right about sharing our resources. So was Nakia. We can help others, and it is about time we use that."

Everett looked pleasantly surprised upon hearing this. "So you're putting Wakanda on the map? How does the rest of the country feel about that?"

"As King, it is my duty to lead them into a future that will better the country and world and as citizens, it is their duty to trust me."

"That makes it sounds like you haven't told them yet."

T'Challa shook his head. "You're the first one. I intend on telling Nakia tomorrow, and perhaps my mother and sister in the next week."

"Well, it is an honor to be the first one to know. But uh, T'Challa, you look anxious," Everett stated, noting the way the king was fidgeting with the ring on his finger. "You know: If you can survive falling from a cliff, I'm sure you'll survive opening the borders."

"It is not opening the borders that I am worried about. It is my Tribal Council. Although fear is a strong word. Let's just say keeping tradition is the elders' strong suits, and when tradition is threatened, they also feel threatened."

As he spoke, the got to the edge of the garden where a large Jacaranda tree was planted. Its indigo blossoms gave full shade to the stone bench below. The white flowers growing below it gave the whole imagery a fairy-tale vibe. The King took a seat, his arms spread behind him.

Everett perched next to him, his fingers tracing the intricate engravings in the sun-heated stone. "You don't get many sights like this in an office cubical."

"I suppose you wouldn't," T'Challa hummed thoughtfully. "It's a shame. I like to come here to sort my thoughts, and I'm sure many others would benefit from its soothing benefits as well."

"Yeah." Everett looked over, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he watched the man beside him. T'Challa looked relaxed, which was something he had only witnessed once, and that was when he was unconscious in the snow. A relaxed, conscious T'Challa was a much better sight.

It was so much more than just  _ better _ .

He could not deny that the moment that he met the King in the Centre Building, he'd been rather taken back by his charm and good looks. Of course, he'd run into many attractive men during his career. It was unfortunate that he could not trust any of them in his line of work.

Maybe that was why T'Challa deciding to cooperate with the authorities and hand over Zemo had been such a welcomed change and one that stuck with him to Korea.

Shit. How could he be falling for a  _ King?  _

"Agent Ross, you are staring," T'Challa chuckled, taking Everett out of his train of thought before it parked in lust station. "Do I have a zit I should know about?"

It took the man a moment to realize he was joking, feeling very flustered. "What? No of course not. Your skin is perfect. You should drop a skincare routine. I know some guys back at the office that could really use whatever it is that...." He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

_ Don't make a fool out of yourself in front of the king! What are you doing, Everett? _

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Please do," He pleaded.

"Everett, are you straight?"

The question caught him off guard. "Hmm? Oh, no. I'm not. Why?"

T'Challa chuckled. "Because what my sister calls the gaydar has been going off since I met you. I just did not know how to go about it since I knew Americans were sometimes hostel about other sexualities."

Everett studied him for a long time, trying to figure out if the man beside him was also attracted to men. He had to be if he had a gaydar, right? but he thought that he had a thing with Nakia. "How do Wakandans accept them?"

"As long as the relationship is not abusive, no one cares how one identifies or who they marry. Why deny someone's happiness when sexualities are as natural as this tree above us." He reached up and plucked one of the purple flowers off from a branch, tucking it behind Everett's ear. "Which is quite fortunate considering my sister is a lesbian and I am bisexual." 

"Wonderful," Everett whispered before suddenly T'Challa was cupping his cheek and kissing him on the lips. The hairs of his beard tickled Everett's face, and his plump lips were unsurprisingly soft.

"Was that okay, Agent Ross?" He asked, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Yes. Although if we are on kissing terms now, Everett is preferred."

"Alright, Everett. Will you join me for dinner tonight?" 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter and recent events (Rest in power, Chadwick), I thought we all needed some pure Everpanther fluff. Plus I'm a lowkey sucker for first kisses so I hope y'all like this installment 🤗


End file.
